


Ring Toss Troubles

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Carnival AU, Carnival Games, Established Relationship, Fair AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin attempts to win Bilbo a prize at the ring toss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Toss Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of me and abomination's prompt game.  
> Thanks to abomination for starting this little prompt game thing. Love ya girl!

          “Thorin, honestly, it’s not that big of a deal.” Bilbo said as his boyfriend slammed down yet another dollar.

          “Yes it is. You’ve had eyes on that bear since we passed this booth four rides ago. These stupid rings won’t get the best of me.” Thorin replied.

          But oh they had. They were already 9 dollars into the game, 9 dollars paid to the fair, 9 dollars’ worth of “sorry sir only 3 rings a pop” and “no sir I’m sorry you can’t purchase the stuffed animals”. However, Bilbo had to admit, it really was quite sweet how hard his boyfriend was trying. The furrowed brows and peek of tongue Thorin wore when in deep concentration entertained Bilbo. He practically doubled over laughing Thorin’s –oh what? 19th?-ring smacked the rim of the winning bottle and skittered to a losing one. Thorin’s frustrated face and hand gestures were priceless.

          Now on his 27th ring, Thorin lined up his shot for a solid two minutes.

          “Anytime now.” Bilbo teased.

          Thorin grunted and tossed the ring. It was a perfect toss… to a losing bottle. Thorin threw his hands in the air and grumbled to himself. Legolas – the ring toss man Bilbo learned the name of over time- was chuckling.

          “It’s not funny.” Thorin mumbled, reaching into his pocket for yet another dollar.

          Successfully finding a dollar in his back pocket, he gave it to Legolas, and was given 3 rings once again. Bilbo tapped him on the shoulder.

          “Lemme try.” He said, pushing Thorin out of the way.

          “I’m supposed to be winning this for you.” He complained.

          “You had 27 tries. It’s my turn.” Bilbo lined up the shot and… missed horribly; practically decapitating Legolas.

          “Woops.” Bilbo said apologetically and lined up his next shot.

          Barely getting past the second row of bottles, the ring landed on a losing bottle.

          “Bilbo, maybe I shoul-“

          “I got this.” Bilbo interrupted, just as stubborn as his boyfriend.

          The force of the toss was worthy of an ultimate Frisbee team. It flew from Blibo’s hand, ricocheted off the prize wall, and… wrapped around the winning bottle. Thorin’s mouth was agape as Bilbo was handed his prize. Bilbo turned to him holding the giant teddy bear and wearing a grand smile.

          “Oh shut your mouth or you’ll eat a fly.” He said, angling the bear so he could kiss the chin of his taller-than-needed boyfriend. Bilbo then walked to the car, leaving Thorin dumbfounded.

* * *

 

          With the giant teddy bear seat-belted in the backseat, Thorin and Bilbo were well on their way home. Bilbo was somewhat taken aback when Thorin lowered the volume of the radio slightly.

          “Why did you even want that bear? You love cats and there was a perfectly giant cat hanging there.” He questioned.

          Bilbo smirked, looking out the window. “It looks like you.”

          Thorin glanced in the rear-view mirror. “It absolutely does not!”

          “It’s big, hairy and stubborn; the likeness is uncanny.”

          Thorin grumbled a focused his attention back on the road. Bilbo giggled and laid his head on his boyfriend’s lap. Thorin’s hand brushed through his golden curls as the rhythm of acoustic guitars carried them home.


End file.
